just_dance_unlimited_partyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Guy
For information about the Classic routine, visit the page on the Just Dance Wiki. (Billie Version only) |artist = |year = 2016 |no_of_gold_moves = 3 |dancer_gender(s) = |dance_mode = Solo |glove_color = |codename = Badguyalt |original_game = ( }} "Bad Guy" (stylized as "bad guy" in-game) by is set to be featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with lime green hair with very dark green tips, with a light green beanie on her head. She wears an emerald green puffed up jacket with a light green shirt and shorts, which has Billie Eilish's logo printed in it as well as some cubic shapes. She also wears a pair of light green socks and light green shoes. Her accessories includes silver chain necklaces. "Billie" is written on the center of her shirt and on the right bottom area of her shorts. She has a thin violet outline, which is surrounded by a thick white outline. Background The background features lots of stick-figure men similar to the ones from Billie Eilish s clothing brand, which bops their head and shrugs to the music. The background color changes periodically throughout the song as well as some additional effects appearing in the changing background. During the intro, it is yellow and the figures were in 3D. During the verses, it features larger versions of them with a light cream skin that features the previous background but with pulsing squares. At the pre-chorus, it features patterns of the figures and squares, alternating with an orange and yellow version. Just before the chorus starts, it briefly 'rains' some of the figures with an orange trail. During the chorus, the background is blue and the figures were changing colors such as red, blue, lime green and orange. Larger versions of the figure were flying upwards in an angle, as well as the squares appearing along with them. The figures also has effect similar to the ones from the verses as well as having different colors and layers. During the outro, the background had a brief static effect before turning to a very dark blue background. The outlines of the figures were in 3D-like effect and shining blue. In each dubstep beat, the head glows yellow and rolls off to the other side before appearing back on its proper place. Once the last Gold Move is done, the figures loss their glow, concluding the routine. Gold Moves Billie Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Billie Version. Gold Move 1: Point to the screen and run forward. Gold Move 2: While bent over, cup your hands together as if you were shouting. Gold Move 3: Put your right hand in front on your face while bending over. Badguyalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Badguyalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Badguyalt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Badguyalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Badguyalt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Badguyalt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *The song is displayed as Bad Guy - '' **This was fixed on Update 2.8. *As with offical games, the extreme background of appears for a split second at the end of the routine. Gallery Game Files BadGuyALT_cover_generic.png|''bad guy (Billie Version) BadGuyALT_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach BadGuyALT_cover_albumbkg.png|Album background BadGuyALT_banner_bkg.png| menu banner BadGuyALT_map_bkg.png| map background In-Game Screenshots S5UE41-34.png|Billie Version on the menu S5UE41-35.png|Routine selection screen (Update 2.7) S5UE41-2911.png|Routine selection screen (Update 2.8) S5UE41-36.png|Coach selection screen (Update 2.7) S5UE41-30556.png|Coach selection screen (Update 2.8) S2PE41-9.png|Billie Version on the menu S2PE41-10.png|Routine selection screen S2PE41-11.png|Coach selection screen Others badguyaltAnnouncement.jpg|Announcement Videos Billie Eilish - bad guy Category:Songs Category:Songs on Just Dance Unlimited Party Category:Upcoming Songs Category:Solos Category:Alternates Category:8th-Gen Exclusives Category:Internet Exclusives Category:Songs from Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs on Just Dance 2020 for Wii U